Powerless
by graystephen93
Summary: (post 7.10) Donna goes to confront Harvey during a storm after an office row earlier that night leaves her furious at him. But what happens when a sudden power outage leaves them both in the dark? ..Lots of angst. And smut. And fluff. And more smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was supposed to be a short one-shot, but turns out I suck at those so I had to split it into two chapters for easier reading.  
**

 **Post 7.10 angst and M-Rated storm shenanigans, followed by fluff and then more smut.. and then more fluff..**

 **Shoutout to my mains Ali & Michelle who helped keep me motivated with this one and are the most enthusiastic cheerleaders and reviewers a friend could ask for.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! x**

* * *

 **Powerless**

Donna presses down on the elevator button, tapping it frantically and furiously countless times until her finger almost hurts and she hears the familiar 'ping' that signals the beginning of her gut-wrenching journey to the top floor. The shiny silver doors gush open and she steps inside, blood still boiling as she replays the vivid memories of that night's intense row between her and her once best friend inside his office.

.

" _You think treating me like shit is the best way to handle all of this, Harvey!?" Donna fired back after their heated late night argument._

" _Well, if you don't like how I'm handling all of this, Donna.. you know where the door is. So why not just go?" he countered, somewhat reluctantly._

" _Go?" she whispered, shaking her head in disgust as she bit down on the inside of her lip._

" _If that's what you want." Harvey murmured, unable to look at her as he said it, his eyes landing over his desk as he stood hunched over it, grateful for the large object between them, before he watched her walk out in disappointment and defeat._

 _._

Her own reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator car catches her off guard. Her hair is flat and wet. Mascara threatening to run. Her off-white Cashmere trench coat soaked thanks to the pouring rain outside. She had been standing out among the worsening storm a bit too long, staring up at his building in the heavy nighttime winds, letting the rain soothe her thoughts, keeping her mind leveled, but not allowing it to extinguish the fire in her. She can also see the anger in her eyes. Along with the hurt. She looks away before the pain overrides the frustration and she is left unable to continue on her quest, to hash things out with him once and for all. She knows she needs to be mad if she is going to say what she has to say.

As the lift pulls to a stop and the doors fly open, she suddenly feels bitter cold chills course through her entire body. Deep down she knows the stormy weather isn't to blame for the army of butterflies forcefully forming a trepidatious tornado inside her stomach.

Donna steps outside of the elevator, her heels clinking against the marble floor, echoing along with her thoughts and thudding in sync with her heart. She turns the corner and lands in front of the door. _His_ door. One she rarely had to knock on, often just letting herself inside instead. But things definitely weren't like that anymore. Not since he had gotten with his ex-therapist who was now his ex-girlfriend as of one week ago. She didn't know how it ended, nobody did. She was unaware that he was the one to see sense and break it off, she just knew how he had been treating her since; like it was all her fault.

With a shaky inhale and another lengthy sigh, the redhead raises her finely manicured hand to the wooden barrier. One of many such divides between them within the last thirteen days, since she kissed him, and he let her kiss him.

With her head down, she gives four sharp knocks. A powerful roar of thunder outside almost drowning them out entirely.

But Harvey hears them still. He knows exactly who they are from too.

The lawyer breaths in as the hollow sounds echo throughout his apartment. They were quick and loud, telling him she wasn't here for a friendly chat. He leaves his glass of scotch down on the coffee table beside his blossoming cactus -the plant being the opposite symbolism for their relationship right now. He removes himself from the black leather sofa, wanting to stay stuck to is as he drags himself up anyway. As he makes way across the living room, he finds himself almost wishing the blizzard-like winds outside his windows would swoop in to whisk him away before he can get to the door.

Halfway down the hallway he hears another set of knocks, more impatient than the last. He tries to say something, 'I'm coming', anything, but nothing comes out. All he can picture is her broken facial expression from earlier that night at work, before she left his office. How her eyes glossed over, sparkling with a layer of fresh liquid as he spat out insults and accusations. How her voice cracked as she barked back, despite her desperate attempt to respond calmly. How her lips had quivered when she tried to speak again, but him telling her to leave had taken her aback, rendering her speechless, unable to get the words out past the lump in her throat, so instead she just looked him over, disbelief and disgust painted all over her snowy features, and left.

He watched her tall, slender frame fading down the hallway, swearing he could see her lift a hand to her cheek. _Did I just make her cry? At work?_ His feet were itching to chase her. His heart aching to call after her. His brain trying to register what the hell had just happened between them, and forcing him to stay put.

Of course he didn't want her to go, he just meant she leave the office, afraid he would spit more angry slurs at her if she stayed. But maybe he did let it sound like something more serious, out of spite. He was determined to come across as cold and indifferent as possible. The opposite to how he felt whenever he thought of Donna Paulsen. His break-up with Paula the week beforehand still forcing him to confront the feelings he had long since locked away and thrown into the deep sea of his thoughts, since the day the redhead asked that they 'put it out of their minds and never mention it again'. Which he did without question, for her. However, the never mentioning it again part proved much easier, as he found himself thinking of that night they shared every day since.

So her kissing him, knowing he was in a relationship, confused him. And angered him. Not even so much because he was with someone at the time, which was undoubtedly a major factor in his resentment, but also because she had just done the very thing he had dreamed of doing ever since she reinforced her rule in that diner, the very thing she insisted they never do with one another again.

As he clenches his fingers around the metal handle, a sinking feeling develops in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he deserves each and every torrent of the figurative storm that's headed his way as soon as he breaks the barricade between them.

The door sweeps open. He stands there, his arm still on the handle, subconsciously leaning on it for support. His deep, sorrowful eyes meet hazel-green orbs full of fury. Her pupils the furthest from dilated he thinks he's ever seen. The whites of her eyes are reflecting the light that shone from his hallway, which also highlights her dampened locks as the mascara starts to falter ever so slightly at the corners of her eyes.

As soon as he registers her somewhat disheveled appearance, his protectiveness kicks in, "Donna! How long were you out in that? You'll catch your death!" he scolds in concern as he frowns gently, automatically moving towards her.

He senses an uneasy pang in his chest then as she, without stepping out of place, gravitates her body backwards, away from him and his arm that was about to find its way to her.

She just looks him straight in the eye, a minor glower surfacing over her blank expression, telling him she doesn't want to be touched, by him.

He swallows back the hurt and stands to one side, "Do you wanna come in?"

Her stern stare tells him that was exactly what she expected him to ask anyway. Harvey feels a cold breeze brush past him as she makes her way inside, only releasing her gaze from his once she's behind him. He slams the door shut with a sigh, following her soon after.

Donna reaches the kitchen island, carelessly dropping her black Dior handbag onto the white marble counter, before she stops in the space between the kitchen and living area, turning right around on her heels to face him as he catches up to her.

"We need to talk." she spits out, well aware the anger inside her could add fuel to the fire all too quickly.

"I know." he agrees softly, eyes drifting down her wet coat, almost afraid to look at her, and the state he put her in, also hoping that speaking calmly would diffuse her anger somewhat. "I was thinking about coming to see you ..to apologise," His tone becomes more somber and defensive as she lets out a dry laugh in disbelief, "I was, Donna! I just.. what with the storm.." he mumbles, throwing his thumb towards the chaos outside the huge windows behind him, knowing a storm would never stop him from finding her, he just finds himself unable to tell her that he was too afraid to go see her. Afraid of what he might blurt out during what was bound to be another heated discussion. Words of anger and resentment possibly. But what petrified him more, was the risk of him spilling out the truth, about how he really feels about her, _for her_.

"Well thinking about it and doing it are two completely different things!" the redhead scoffs, "I mean, I managed to make it here just fine?" she challenges, wanting him to know what a bullshit excuse for not attempting to see her that was.

"Did you?" he quizzes, nodding towards her drenched coat before his eyes land back on her honey waves, almost dripping with water.

"Are you just tryna piss me off even further?" Her eyes narrow as her brows furrow in bemusement and frustration, "Because if so, you're doing a great job!"

He steps ever so slightly closer then, "Donna, of course I'm not-"

"Whatever, Harvey." She shuts her eyes and raises her hands mid air to cut him off, before reversing the two actions and continuing, "Like I said, I'm here to talk," she states again, trying to muster up every ounce of courage and composure, "because just ignoring what happened between us clearly isn't working out. Doing what we always do; skirt the issue, sweep it under the rug! This time, last time .. _the other time!"_

Her voice is charged with a tone he doesn't recognise, immediately putting him even more off ease. "You asked me to ignore _the other time_? To put it out of my mind! Never speak of it again!" he defends, confused and angry, his voice raising a couple of octaves.

"But I didn't ask you to ignore _ME_ all those years ..Harvey!" she shouts back in the heat of the moment, his name a breathless whisper at the end of a loud, aching cry.

He pulls his head back, frowning, somewhat shocked and saddened all at once, creasing his brows, confused at how the one woman he felt he could never stop thinking about all these years, felt as though he had been ignoring her. He didn't know what to say to make it better, to mend over ten years of hurt, shame and torment oozing from his features now.

She reads his bewildered face easier than one of her Shakespeare scripts, forcing her to elaborate, "For over twelve years, the majority of the time.. you've made me feel like nothing more than the woman who makes your life work! Answering your phones, arranging your meetings, fixing your freaking ties!" She throws her hands in the air with vexation, a deep sigh falling from her throat afterwards, lips trembling as the pain behind her words hits them both. However, she knows deep down that she has always been far more to him than just his girl Friday. Her subconscious just wants him to challenge her, to correct her, tell her she's wrong.

"You think I don't see you? That I don't recognise you?" he objects, his head cocking to one side as his brows lower in shock.

"You think you do?" she counters, looking off to her right, shaking her head at his obliviousness.

Harvey shuffles on the spot, unsure how to word what he wants to say, knowing that she was talking about more than work. "I gave you a promotion, Donna? I see all of the hard work you do for the firm, and for me, I always have, that place can't run without you. I can't run without y-" He stops himself, unable to open up as much as he wants, just yet.

"Jesus Christ Harvey! I'm not just talking about work!" she cries, confirming what his instinct had told him anyway.

He takes a sudden turn then and before he can talk himself out of it, like all the other times he has convinced himself not to open up to her during intimate or heated moments, he takes a step towards her, eager to close the gap somewhat.

The rain pelting off the glass walls, along with the whistling winds, helps fill the hellish silence with a heavenly melody.

"Donna." he says firmly, until her eyes are trained on his, "You are all I have been able to see since that first night in the bar all those years ago." he reassures her, a softer tone to his voice as he feels himself slowly unraveling his long subdued feelings for her.

The exhausted redhead lets out a shaky breath, her thudding heart pushing the air out of her lungs. _What's he trying to say? Is this just another 'you know I love you, Donna'?_

Before she lets herself fall in closer to him, both figuratively and literally, she allows the raw memories of their row just hours prior to get her blood racing again, reminding her of the reason she stormed over there in the first place, the reason she was conscious to anyway, instead of going home like she initially planned.

"Well, it didn't seem like that a couple of hours ago!" she counters back bitterly.

"In what way, exactly?" he knew exactly what way, he was just at a loss for anything else to say, stalling for time, his heartbeat developing a more rapid rhythm now.

His apparent ignorance only pisses her off even further, "Don't play dumb with me, Harvey. How dare you treat me like that back at the firm today? And every other day for the last two weeks for that matter!" Donna pauses for a breath, as if contemplating her next statement before deciding to proceed anyway, "If you wanna hate me in your own time then fine, but please, do us all a favour and grow the hell up when we're at work. We've got a firm to run in case you've forgotten?" she spits out, thinking of how hard she had worked to get where she was now, and how him treating her badly at the office, may affect how others see her there.

Harvey finds himself stuck focusing on one word used in her rage-filled rant. _Hate?_ The thought of her actually believing that he was possible of hating her, even for just a second, almost broke him right then and there. His fears and doubts choose not to comment on that part yet though, feeling as if his opposing argument would only fall on deaf ears now anyway. She was too mad to hear the truth, her infuriated eyes sending daggers at him still. "I didn't plan on saying any of that today, Donna. It all just ..came out. I didn't mean a word of it. I've kept it as professional as possible every other day, since after the.." The fact that he can't even say 'kiss' only adds to her tempered rage as she releases a brief, dry cackle in amusement, "What? You don't agree?" he challenges, failing to fully accept how cold he had been after his break up; barely making eye contact with her at work, talking to her through other people, dismissing her ideas at meetings.

"You make me feel this small 'every other day', Harvey.." she whispers, her voice quaking as she holds up her right hand, her thumb and forefinger a mere millimetre apart, emphasising her heartbreaking statement.

He looks at the tiny gap between her digits, such a small space, the furthest representation away from the immeasurable amount of love he actually has for her. He steps closer again then, ashamed, wanting to both bury his head in the sand and run away at the same time. But his need to comfort her outweighs his own selfish wants. He also has a swelling desire to grab hold of her, hug her brains out, show her just how much he adores her, worships her, loves her, simply by the tightness of his arms around her. But then his overworked mind steps in to rule over his heart, afraid of rejection yet gain as he stops himself, swallowing back the dry, raspy lump forming in his trachea.

She is unable to withstand his lengthy silence any longer, the wind and rain somehow only amplifying the quietness this time. "I'm sorry that I kissed you okay?" she exhales somewhat reluctantly, looking away when she finishes, before finding his confused eyes again as she decides to continue, "I didn't regret it until now. Because like I told you the night after it happened, I needed to know how I felt about you, Harvey. It was driving me crazy! But I wish I never did it now. Jesus Christ, pretending like there was nothing going on between us for the last decade has been less painful than these past couple of weeks!" Donna cries before inhaling a shaky breath, "I'm exhausted, Harvey." she ends in a defeated whisper, her eyes glistening heavily with unshed tears.

His stomach performs a spontaneous somersault as he registers her words. How she regrets the kiss. He had never actually told her how he felt about it, refusing to, seeing as he was still with Paula the only other time they discussed it, almost two weeks ago now. The truth was, he didn't regret it at all. Not leaning in. Not kissing her back. None of it. Because even though he reacted with anger and resentment, which he had needed time to overcome, it had forced him to wake up from his slumber, and slowly begin to realise that he was missing out the chance at something he would soon lose forever if he didn't come to his senses. _Someone_ he would lose forever.

"And I'm sorry ..that I broke you and Paula up." she whispers, barely able to get it out as her voice trembles with guilt.

"Donna," He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, rubbing his lids with his thumb and forefinger before meeting eyes with her again, desperately needing to exonerate her from the heavy blame she put on herself, "that wasn't on you," he finishes in a soft, affirming tone, "and I don't want you thinking that anymore." The fact that the woman who doesn't apologise for who she is, something he greatly admired, felt the need to say sorry for so much, truly devastated him.

She quizzes him with her eyes alone, reminding him of how his recent behaviour has directly contradicted what he just said. He inhales before breathing out slowly, "Look, I know I've been a dick lately, okay? I should never have treated you like that, ever. It makes me sick to my stomach, Donna." He waits for to focus her gaze on him again, finally ready to admit the things he has just realised himself in the last two weeks, "I ran to her because.. I was afraid of how much I wanted to run to you."

Donna feels her head spinning, desperately trying to decipher his surprising statement, before his next words hit her full force.

"I was petrified that your 'more' wasn't the same as my more. And also petrified that it was. Because.. how the hell, after all these years, was I just gonna turn into the man you deserved overnight? I was too afraid that I'd hurt you, because you're the only person I cannot stand to hurt." His watery eyes are matching her own then as his lips begin to crack under the nerves, his voice sounding higher, his mental state becoming more emotional.

"Harvey.." she whispers, faintly inching closer to him.

He gathers himself somewhat then, feeling the need to elaborate, "You didn't break us up, Donna. You just sped up the process. It was never gonna work. She was the you I wasn't afraid to be with, because well, she wasn't you. Nobody is."

She looks at him with widened eyes and a gaped mouth. The look he hasn't seen since the night he told her he loved her and then left. She doesn't know what to say, and never imagined he would be opening up to her like this tonight.

He can't take the stormy silence any longer and decides to ask her the question that's been burning at him since she uttered the stinging statement, "You really regret it?" he questions, slightly apprehensively, speaking more softly with her now, the same sweet tones he used with her when he was there to comfort her after the Malik trial, in the days before the kiss. Before his loving 'for Donna only' voice was replaced with a cold, harsh and bitterly-tuned one.

Donna couldn't help but pick up on the utter disappointment behind his reply, even though he thought he had masked it, but she was Donna. She furrows her brows, somewhat confused, thinking he would have been happy to hear her say that she wished she never overstepped the line with him. She nods anyway before sighing as she spoke, "I miss us, Harvey." the woman lets out in defeat, her nose starting to sting, her eyelids lowering as her eyes fill with burgeoning tears, "I miss _you._ "

He wonders if she can hear his heart throbbing as much as he can, aching for her, for them both. The crack in her voice making him want to repeat her own words back to her straight away. But he can see that she has more to say, so he lets her finish.

"And I don't know how to live in a world where my best friend acts like hates me." she finishes in anguish, almost inaudibly as her voice croaks, shaking her head and biting her lip as her anger is drown out by a tearful monsoon of melancholy, finally allowing herself to show the vulnerability she had been hiding since the kiss.

Without a second thought Harvey gravitates towards her, reaching his arms out to firmly, yet tenderly, grab hold of her own, just below the shoulders, feeling the need to rid her of that belief, "Donna. I could never hate you!" he states confidently, locking eyes with her, transfixing her with his somber stare, "I never have. I never could. And I never will. I wouldn't even know how to. No matter what you did." He inhales then, softening his voice even more so, "I'm sorry if I don't tell you that enough. Or ever. But I'm telling you now, and I'll tell you again and again until I'm blue in the face if that's what it takes for you to believe it." He was almost shedding his tears at the sight of her own cheeks, two drying tear-stains resting on her ivory flesh, peeling back some of her makeup, exposing a few of the light freckles he has often found himself staring at.

The seemingly rekindling duo share a hypnotizing stare, both allowing themselves to succumb to their ever present infatuation for one another. He couldn't help but feel as though she was unconvinced however, given his behaviour over the last two weeks, a complete contradiction to his words.

Something, a thought, a feeling, wakes her then and she looks away, still sensing his magnetic gaze under her skin, trying to pull her back in, almost succeeding before she finds the courage to speak, "I don't need you to tell me that you don't _hate_ me Harvey." Donna whispers, her emphasis on the word not going amiss. She looks back at him, her trembling eyes freshly dilated and hinting at her need to hear something else, something more specific, something opposite to hate.

Harvey knows what she needs him to say, what he wants to say. He slides his palms down her damply coated arms until his fingers are wrapped around her hands, his thumbs encircling the racing pulse in her wrists, soothing them. He inhales, hoping the words come out with as much meaning as he feels when he thinks of how much he loves her, "How could I possibly hate the one person, the _only_ person, I have loved, everyday, for the last thirteen years?"

Donna's brain starts going into overdrive, and at the same time feels like it's shutting down altogether. Her heart is slamming against the inside of her chest, so much so that she can feel the sound echoing inside her head as her pulse beats against her ear drum. Both organs desperately trying to decide on a suitable reaction as she processes his question, albeit rhetorical.

' _Why?'  
_ ' _You know why. You know I love you, Donna'_

She can't help but dwell on the fact that he has told her that he loves her in the past, then failed, or refused, to follow through on the 'how' part. Ultimately furthering the wedge between them that had been slowly but malignantly growing ever since she reinstated her rule. She senses something different this time, however. Perhaps the way he's saying it _to_ her now, and not _at_ her. Or the way his hands are still gripping her wrists, his feet still planted firmly to the ground, facing her, not running away like the last time.

' _I said it because I love you.'  
_ ' _Love me how?'_

She refuses to let him away without telling her exactly what she needs to hear. She blinks back a few brewing tears, swallows the dryness in her throat and hangs her mouth agape for a moment before looking him right in the eye and asking her still unanswered question, " _'Loved'_ how?"

He himself, is still trying to process the events over the last two weeks, if not months. To understand the feelings he buries even deeper every time he sees her and has to force himself to stop staring. Every time they touch, albeit rarely, and he reluctantly breaks away as to not linger too long. Every time he speaks to her in his softest voice, designed for her ears only, and convinces himself she doesn't want to hear it.

Harvey panics in his uncertainty, not in regards to how he loves her, but with whether or not he has the vocabulary to express something he has never been able to find the right words for before. The man could spit out lawyer talk like there was no tomorrow, but to string a sentence together and tell Donna how he loves her? There was always a tomorrow for that. Until tonight.

So he decides to show her instead. Feeling as if mere words could never describe something as unique, perpetual and relentless as his love for her.

Stepping in once last time, to close the ever-shrinking distance between them, his right hand smoothly traces back up her arm and onto her neck. He feels her shiver under his touch then and he knew it had nothing to do with her having been out in the storm.

The currents of electricity now igniting each of her nerves begin to warm her body almost immediately, as an intense pool of desire develops in her lower abdomen.

He runs his left hand up her arm then too until it lands on the other side of her neck, slightly lower than the right, his fingers running through her autumn-like locks before they rest on the back of her neck, his thumb firmly planted behind her ear. He continues his right hand towards her cheek as his other thumb rests there, before wiping away the last semi-dried tear that lay under it as he lovingly settles his palm against the side of her jaw, as her brain begins to flood with a tsunami of thoughts and emotions.

Her gentle hands find either side of his rib cage, subconsciously caressing his warm, rigid body, sending welcome chills straight through him.

When he looks up from her plump, crimson lips, he finds darkened eyes staring back at him, having shed all of their hurt and anger, now just brimming with a promising readiness of love and forgiveness.

Their foreheads meet next, both shutting their eyes in unison and holding each other a moment, their noses kissing as the electric fire some six feet beside them dances against their molding frames.

His left hand runs down her drying strands which were now beginning to curl thanks to recent exposure to the wind and rain. He slowly pulls his head back somewhat so he can maneuver his mouth towards her own, her forehead already missing his warmth, until that warmth was relocated elsewhere, now hovering over her lips as their breaths mingle, both releasing a sharp sigh as the sheer magnitude of the moment tugs at them.

Donna's growing arousal is interrupted by a sinking gut then as she realises he still hasn't answered her longing question. She shuts her eyes and clenches her fingers against his white shirt, "I need you to say it, Harvey." she whispers finally.

He elicits a soft, knowing sigh after hearing her words, meeting his forehead with hers again, terrified of saying the wrong thing, which only makes him cease up, saying nothing at all.

Her eyes adjust against the dim light from the fire before she shoots her gaze back up towards him, just a mere couple of inches lower than him thanks to her heels. Her pupils flicker from his gaped mouth to his apologetic eyes. She frowns softly, that all too familiar feeling from that night in his office over a year ago, when she had asked him to explain the love he had for her and he failed to open up, returning without mercy. She pulls her head back then shaking it ever so slightly, a dry smile curling at her lips, her anger, at herself this time, quickly resurfacing, "Pathetic.." she whispers, both at him and herself, releasing her grip from his rib cage, pulling back from him completely.

"Donna, please.." he murmurs, missing her warmth immediately, his hands moving down her biceps, "I don't know how to-"

"Yeah," she interrupts, her tone of voice verging on bitter as she almost manages to hold it together before her words begin to crack, "well you _should_ know by now, Harvey!"

Donna gives him one more piercing glare before she wriggles out of his grip and sheds her skin of his touch, marching by him a second later, her right shoulder knocking off his in the process, sending him off balance, but waking him up completely. He reaches for her wrist but just misses, she feels his fingers graze against hers, not letting it stop her though as she continues towards the hallway, her frenzied mind forgetting the handbag she left on the kitchen island when she arrived. Her heels clinking against the hard floor feel like screws drilling into his brain, each step telling him she was leaving, and not just his apartment, but possibly his life.

"Donna!" he runs after her as he hears the door crack open, just catching that candle-like glow of orange as she slams it shut behind her.

She strides down the hallway with tunnel vision, all she can see is the elevator, her escape vessel. Much to her annoyance, she hears the door swing open behind her, him calling her name again, her choosing to ignore it, again. She reaches the shiny metal doors, hectically tapping the button, as if the ninth press would work more than the first.

He staggers down the brightly lit hallway, leaving the door fully open behind him, only caring about reaching her. "Donna! Please, give me the chance to explain!" he shouts down the corridor, his frantic voice closing in on her now.

The humming of the elevator ascending finally stops as the doors begin to separate and Donna is inside the car before they even finish opening. Turning on her heels, she presses the ground floor button over and over again, becoming frustrated when the doors don't immediately close. Fresh tears forming under her eyelids as her chest paces up and down sporadically.

Harvey finally catches up to her then, both hands slamming on either side of the elevator door, just as it was beginning to slide shut, causing them to retract again. He stands there silent a moment, until she's looking right at him.

"I'm in love with you, Donna." he breaths out, relief taking over his features as he stares her right in the eye, just three feet between them. He anxiously waits for her reaction, but all he hears is a blast of thunder that could wake the dead, followed by a blinding blue-white flash and then total darkness.

"What the..?" he mumbles into the now pitch black elevator before he sighs in both annoyance and amusement, "Of course the power cuts out _now_.."

When his comment is met with a deafening silence, concern hits him immediately as his eyes narrow, desperately trying to spot her amongst the sea of ebony, "Donna? You okay?"

She breaths in, completely indifferent towards the power outage, only able to focus on what was said before it. What he finally said. With a heartwarming smile that he would never see, she blindly steps towards him, the sound of her heels hitting the floor being her only reply to his last question.

He feels her hands on his abdomen next, causing the muscles there to contract on reflex as he takes an inward breath, silenced by her movements. She slowly glides her hands up his chest, feeling her way around the darkness, and around him. When her palms leave his shoulders, he feels the comfort and familiarity from two weeks ago as her arms cross behind the nape of his neck, forcing the hairs there to stand on end.

His arms drop from either side of the door and find their way under her opened coat, his hands landing on her waist, thumbs running smooth circles on each side, he can feel her skin jump under the black fabric. He can also sense her stare, even if he can't see it. He silently curses his bad luck, wishing for the power back, just so he can lock eyes on her. Then, as if the storm read his mind, her angelic features light up as a stroke of lightening forks down some place a few miles outside the glass window panel in the hallway. It was brief but long enough for him to see the fresh smile curling at her lips as he sent her one back before whispering a sweet "I love you." She hears him breath in again as the lightning leaves them blinded by the dark once more, "I've always been in love with you." He squeezes her waste affectionately, _"Only you."_

"I had a feeling.." she whispers back in a sweet, knowing tone, almost entirely overcome with emotion, "I just needed to hear it."

A second later their noses kiss just like in the apartment minutes beforehand. Harvey takes the lead then, pulling her towards him until their groins clash, synchronously sending electric flares coursing through them both. She can already feel the build in his pants as she leans into him. He angles his head to the left, feeling her soft lips grazing against his lower cheek.

Unable to wait any longer, having now found her lips, his mouth is on hers before their next breath. They begin slow, reacquainting themselves with one another gently, but passionately.

When her nails scratch against his scalp he releases a low moan, brows furrowed with pleasure as he widens his mouth, encouraging her to follow suit. His tongue rolls out with the next wave of kisses, his right hand slides along her back then, igniting a spark the whole way up her spine as she presses into him even further, releasing a heavy sigh as their tongues meet.

Another echoing roll of thunder hits, almost shaking the building as a flash of white light follows. Harvey tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth gently, but hard enough for a heavy moan to escape her mouth, the low, seductive sound only adding to his growing erection, "Harvv-ey.." she whines, purely just wanting to say his name.

She returns the favour and pulls at his bottom lip, quickly soothing it over with her tongue. She begins sending wet kisses along his jawline then and eventually his neck as he bows his head back, eyes slamming shut in response, her lips and limbs against his skin like this causing his entire body to feel as if it was beating with one huge, throbbing pulse.

Still left blind, he securely holds onto her back with his right hand whilst his other quickly feels around for something to lean them against. His burning flesh is met with the ice-cold mirrored wall of the elevator then.

"Donna.." he murmurs against her as their lips meet again, "you're beautiful," he blurts out hoarsely, just needing to tell her, now that he can, "you know that?"

He feels her smile against his kiss, melting his heart, "You can't even see me." she pants before returning to his mouth, her right hand now sliding down his chest, pressing against his abdomen as it lingers there.

"I don't have to see you.. to know that.." he responds confidently, his words hot against her neck now as he lightly sucks at the beating flesh over her palpitating pulse point, when a higher-pitched moan falls out of her mouth.

Without another thought he's pushing them both towards the wall. Her back lands against the glass as both of her hands claw at the ends of his shirt, impatiently pulling it out from his pants, thankful he wasn't fully suited, what with it being almost eleven o'clock at night. Her nails rake against his flesh as her hands slip under his clothing, reaching as high as they could under the buttons, eager to feel his skin on hers, until she had to pull them out again, even more eager to unclothe him now, to get a better feel. All the while, he's leaving light marks on her neck, something she can't even pretend to care about right now as her eyelids shut and her eyes roll backwards. Her blood boiling, but not with anger this time. Her groin pooling with desire, as she forgets about the rest of the buttons.

He takes to her chest then, her V-line just low enough to allow him to suck on the exposed flesh of her breasts. Nipping at her skin and soothing it over with wet kisses repeatedly before his right hand joins to slowly, yet fervidly, massage her other breast.

She misses his lips on hers then and pulls his head up towards her, the lack of vision helping enhance all of their other senses as their mouths collide again. He rests his forehead against her shoulder afterwards, needing a moment to gather himself as the longing ache in his crotch becomes too much to ignore any longer.

After a brief, heavy-breathed rest, both his hands are under her coat again and trailing down her hips until they're supporting the backs of her thighs. His fingers travel down the silky fabric then as he's kissing her, bunching the dress up as his hands glide up the sides of her smooth limbs, his nails pleasurably digging into her with a unrelenting desire, leaving fading rosy marks in their wake. She releases a sigh that he feels down south and without further hesitation he's lifting her up, pressing her against the mirror once more, as she wraps her legs around his lower back, her heels digging into him through his suit pants.

She's about an inch or two higher than him now, a devilish smile curling at her lips as she looks down in his direction with darkened, heavy eyes, that he of course can't see. Her right hand leaves her left at the back of his head and slides down his jawline, sweetly and seductively all at once, as she rests her forehead on his, both regaining their breath as reality catches up with them.

Before any shred of doubt can consume her, his lips are finding hers again, his left hand squeezing her thigh as his right glides up her waist and onto her neck, holding her in place for a bruising, lip-plumping kiss. As they continue, his hand glides diagonally down her neck and chest and over her left breast, slipping under the stretchy fabric with ease, until he's cupping her through her bra, which doesn't last long at all as his thumb sneaks under the material to tease her already erect nipple, pressing in firmly as he slides across the sensitive flesh, repeating it back and forth until his name is a curse, a whisper, and a moan falling from her mouth all at once.

His teeth nip at her neck next, soothing it over with his tongue then before he makes trails towards her breasts, removing his hand as he buries his face in between them, quickly trying to decide which one to tease first. He goes for her right this time, almost buckling at the knees entirely as he remembers how they tasted with whipped cream. Although he soon realises that they're just as good without it, if not better.

Her legs grip around him even tighter, pulling his burning groin against her own for support as she remains firmly wedged between him and the wall. He allows his free hand to slip under her dress next, teasing the lacy material he finds underneath as his fingers massage her hip, giving rise to goosebumps there, and everywhere.

Donna just blindly kisses him wherever she can at this stage; temple, jawline, neck. Both of them moaning and panting loudly between their frenzied movements. She finds herself cursing the blanket of black that has fallen over them, desperate to lock eyes on him, to see his features as she touches them, her right thumb sliding over the two distinct moles above his left brow for the first time since _the other time_.

As his gentle fingers trace down her skin even further, slipping in between her legs and under her lingerie, she bows her head back, lightly bumping it against the glass behind her. He feels her muscles contract under his touch, almost ending him completely before he has a chance to continue downwards. But he soldiers on through the ever-growing ache in his manhood, his thumb finding her heated centre with ease, simply unable to forget exactly where the spot was even after all these years.

"Harr-" she breaths out hot and heavy, unable to finish his name, biting his ear lobe as he tortuously sucks on her neck, motioning his lips in sync with his handwork.

"Donn.." he parrots with a lazy grin, smirking against her reddening skin, kissing each freckle he knew to be there.

He has to slow down a moment once he realises how wet she is for him, heavily resting his forehead into the crevice of her neck, lightly pecking at her pulsing flesh as he sighs into her, still massaging her where it matters most.

He looks up then, his nose grazing off of her chin as he raises his head level with hers, before she's kissing his lips once more, riding against his thumb, "Harveyy," she moans into his mouth, "what are you.." she kisses him again, missing his lips too much between words, "waiting for?" she finishes in a hoarse whisper designed to turn him on even more, if that was even possible.

Harvey deepens the kiss before he smirks against her, delighted at how impatient she was getting, wanting him so badly, as he did her. He deepens his forefinger next, sliding it into her as she moans against him, pressing the digit against her inner walls as his thumb flicks over her pulsating clit. He repeats the motion a couple of times before his middle finger is joining his index then, easing into her slowly and pleasurably, wanting to give her as much satisfaction as possible, especially given the excruciating wait they've had to endure all these years.

A few heated moans escape her lips as he presses into her walls, curving his fingers, gently stretching her, teasing her, finding the exact area he remembered to be her weakest spot. As her abdomen tenses, sharp, hot bolts of electricity run through her groin, her mouth now permanently agape even as she tries to bite her bottom lip, her fingers scratching his scalp as all the sexual energy rapidly courses through her body, her cells electrified with endless endorphins.

He's kissing her neck passionately, with a cause, thumb still smoothly working away outside of her whilst both his fingers eased in and out, gradually picking up the pace once her tightening grip around his neck and her heels digging further into the back of his thighs told him she was almost there. Her whining and moaning helped tell him too..

As she feels the release building up inside of her she grabs his face, pulling his lips to hers, teeth almost clashing, tugging his bottom lip lightly yet passionately, her head bowing back then as she releases her highest pitched moan of the night, maybe ever, her orgasm having reached its peak, finally escaping her as she rides it out against his now slowly moving digits.

He plants kisses the entire way up the centre of her neck, reaching her chin before she straightens her head again, lazily, finding him for another blindfolded kiss. Their foreheads meet next as they rest against one another, both coated with a light layer of sweat, both panting, especially Donna, still coming down off of her recent high as he smoothly slides his fingers out of her, his hand running down her leg lovingly and lazily as she eventually unwraps them from his waist. She's standing up again now, yet still needs his hand around her back what with her legs feeling less stable than jello. The fact that it was Harvey who she had just received an earth-shattering orgasm from making her even weaker.

Their noses meet next, his head bending down and inch or two to meet her, both looking into the other's eyes, desperate to see each other in the non-existent light.

"Well.. that was.." Donna exhales, still in disbelief, still holding onto his neck at either side.

"Well overdue." Harvey finishes, pressing his lips to hers after a hoarse chuckle exits her throat, "Not that we're done yet, I hope..?" he adds as he smiles against her, his hands tightening against her waist, pulling her into him as his hardened length pressing against her gets her all worked up again.

"Ohh," she teases in a low tone, kissing the corner of his mouth with a smirk that he feels so clearly that he can visualise it perfectly before he swears he can almost hear her left brow quirking upwards, "we haven't even started yet, mister." she finishes, voice deep and seductive, her hands falling from his neck, smoothly making their way down south, her left stopping at his rib cage, her right continuing on its journey as the tension inside him tightens even further. His head falls into the crook of her neck, pecking her skin lightly as her hand comes to a sudden halt, only to strengthen its grip around his clothed crotch.

He grunts under the amazingly torturous contact, pulling her in even closer, "Donn-ahh.." he murmurs, the action almost leaving him voiceless as she starts to unzip his pants, "you don't.. have to," he whispers between sharp breaths.

"Oh I know." she reassures him, her tone of voice all too reminiscent of the one she used that night over a decade ago.

As her fingers make way to unbutton his pants, his hands clasp around hers, stopping her, what they are doing and where they are doing it suddenly hitting him, "Donna." He can't see her, but he knows what her face must be like, brows furrowing lightly in confusion. So he explains, squeezing her hands tightly, his thumbs caressing the backs of her palms, "I think you deserve a bed at least, don't you?"

She can hear him smiling as he says it, relaxing her immediately. It really dawns on her then that Harvey Specter is asking her to bed. Her eyes begin to well up as her heart flinches, pulling him in for another burning kiss before they venture to reenter the apartment, "I love you, Harvey." she whispers the second she pulls away.

"Good." he whispers back, squeezing her waist as he did so, "Because I don't need anybody else to love me. _Just you_."

The silence is filled with the sound of her inhaling rather quickly, lips trembling as she tries to speak. He kisses her before she has to though. "C'mon, let's get you inside, out of this damn coat." he chuckles, still worried she might catch pneumonia if she stayed wrapped in the dampened clothing any longer.

"And this dress.." she whispers hot and heavily into his ear, kissing from his lobe down to his jawline, wishing she could see his reaction.

Harvey swallows the newly formed lump in his throat and kisses her senseless for another minute, both breaking apart with heavy panting then as he guides them out of the elevator, his right hand patting down the wall and then the door which was still left open from the power outage. His other hand finds her right one and fingers and thumbs interlock immediately, the heat of his hand sending a hot flush of energy right through her, forcing a sweet smile to crack at the corners of her mouth.

Right on cue then is another ear-piercing, cloud-shattering rumble of thunder. Harvey knows what's next to follow and turns to look at the redhead while he has the chance. The accompanying flash of lightning sets her features aflame, bouncing off of her molten locks which were almost dry now, and a hell of a lot curlier than her usual blow-dried hairdo allows him to see. He's all too soon blinded by the darkness again. The only glimmer of light being the emergency exit sign to their left.

Harvey tightens his grip on her hand, slowly walking them into the vast ocean of onyx, trying his best to guide them. But it's just the blind leading the blind as he hears a sharp thud followed by a giggly "Shit!"

He immediately turns back, her body colliding with his as she doesn't anticipate his move, "You okay?" he asks, his left hand still squeezing hers while his other palm finds her waist.

Donna lets out an amused chuckle, "I'm fine, Harvey, just didn't see that corner there ..what with the complete darkness and that.." she finishes humorously, sounding rather nonchalant as her heart really beats out of her chest over his adorable concern. Her fingers tighten around his then before her free hand finds his chest, feeling his own heartbeat beating simultaneously with hers.

Next thing she knows her back is against the nearest wall, her lips burning as his own set them aflame before his tongue peeks out to soothe them between nipping and tugging, soon joined by her own then. Her fingers are grabbing his ribs through his disheveled shirt, pulling him into her with force, lust and impatience. He's pushing up against her, exhaling deeply between kisses, desperate to taste as much of her as possible, his still hardened manhood rolling up against her groin as she lets out an excitable moan. She's sandwiched between him and the wall then, a rock and a hard place ..a very _hard_ place.

He slowly pulls back, sooner than she had expected, remembering the reason he wasn't having her in the elevator right now in the first place; she deserves the best.

He rests his forehead on hers, both of them shutting their eyes as they steady their breathing, as much as possible anyway. His hand cupping her cheek next, "Can we get inside now?" he pants hazily, immersed in a fog of arousal.

She kisses his nose with her own then, "Yes. Please.." she whispers back, trying to catch her breath still.

He turns his back to her then, letting go of her entirely, catching her off guard before she realises what he's doing when he speaks, his voice coming from a place about a foot lower than her, "Okay, jump up." he orders with a hidden grin, crouching down slightly, waiting for her to mount him.

The redhead lets out a hearty chuckle filled with adoration and amusement, she can barely speak between words as her pulse races at the thought of jumping on Harvey Specter's back, " _You_ ," she laughs, "want _me_ … to get on your back?"

She can't see him but she can sense his mock frown by the way he talks, "Yeah come on, jump up, we haven't got all day."

"Your back is already killing you from crouching down more like!" she teases, eliciting an eye roll from him that she can only assume he lets out.

"Do you want to make it safely inside or risk another damn wall taking you out?" he breaths out through laughter, the boyishness in him quickly returning, the man he was when he met her almost thirteen years ago showing his face once again. Not that she could see of course, but it was more of a feeling anyway, something they could both sense.

He hears her heels step forward against the marble tiles then, her palms swatting his lower back trying to find the perfect position for them to hold onto, "My shoulders are up here.." he teases as her hands remain too low for too long.

She bites her lip then, her nostrils flaring as she smirks at herself for even thinking it, but then she remembers, she is allowed to think that now. So without further hesitation both her hands are dropping even lower, each taking hold of a firm cheek before squeezing tightly, "Nice ass, ponyboy."

A girlish giggle tumbles out of her mouth a second later as he straightens up on reflex, "Donna!" he laughs, unable to mask the sound of his amusement in his tone, not even wanting to.

"What?" she says innocently, feigning bemusement, "It's not as if I ain't gonna see it in a few minutes anyway.." she mumbles to herself, letting him hear every word, "or haven't seen it before.."

She hears him turning back to face her then, before his hands are under her coat and on her waist once again, her muscles jolting in both surprise and arousal, "Yeah, well we won't be seeing anything.." he steps closer, voice low and soft, charming and flirtatious, as his hands glide over her ass next, squeezing her slower, more gentle than she did him, "if this power doesn't come back." She swears she could detect a hint of disappointment in his tone at the fact.

Her hands are on his chest as his fingers press into her flesh once more, he's kissing her neck again, simply unable to resist her now that he doesn't have to, now that her rule seems to have evaporated. She sighs with delight as he sucks on her pulse, her eyes rolling backwards, "You surely.." she bites her bottom lip as his mouth movements pump fresh endorphins around her entire body once more, "have candles..?" she finishes with a sharp breath.

"We'll never know if we don't get a move on.." he mumbles into her neck, kissing his way up to her jaw line next, then her cheek, before targeting her swollen lips, wishing he could see how red they must be now.

"You're the one still kissing me!" she chuckles lazily still not letting go of his collar, however.

They both laugh into each other's kisses then, the ridiculousness of them not going amiss on either side. He eventually forces himself to pull away, turning his back to her, crouching once more, "Now can you just hop up this time?" He seemed to want to give her a piggy back more than he needed to.

"Okay, mister bossy pants!" she retorts with classic Donna exaggeration. "But just so you know," She puts her arms around his shoulders, crossing them under his chin as his hands find the backs of her thighs, running up under her flowy, above-the-knee dress as his fingers grip her flesh, giving rise to every goose bump she owns. She starts with a small jump, pulling herself up, but he does most of the work, hauling her up onto his back as he straightens up, immediately feeling her silky strands tickling his neck before her hand runs under his shirt and down his chest. His own hands are now firmly under her long thighs just before the knees as her smooth legs hang by his sides. "..you're never gonna hear the end of my cowgirl jokes now." she finishes playfully, seductively whispering into his ear, letting her lips graze his lobe before she nips at the flesh, her thumb purposefully gliding over his nipple as she continues running her heated palm under his half-opened shirt.

"Oh," he counters with a smirk, taking small, measured steps towards his apartment in the thick, murky blackness, only guided by the positioning of one or two emergency exit signs, "the reverse cowgirl is nothing to joke about.."

She pulls her head back slightly, brows lowering as a pleased smirk forms at her lips, wondering was he referring to one of the many positions used during their last time _._

He feels the questions rolling around in her head, deciding to answer before they burn holes through her brain and into his, "Yes, I'm referring to _the other time._ " he grins, donning an all too satisfied smirk, his pearly whites almost lighting up the hallway for them.

Donna releases a short chuckle, the sweet, soothing vibrations making his breath catch in his throat, "Giddy up, _horsey_." she mocks, pinching his chest lightly as her heels tap his legs as if she's on an actual horse, "We've got some catching up to do."

"Alright Mrs Ballard.." he grumbles with a smirk, only all too excited for the catching up.

"Who?" Donna quizzes, her brain sifting through a list of his favourite movies, knowing it was a reference to some character.

"Gun Fury?" he asks, afraid she doesn't know what Western he's referring to, mock disappointment oozing out of his words.

"Oh because she's played by _Donna_ Reed?" she challenges light-heartedly.

"Noo.." he says unconvincingly before stopping in his tracks as she lightly tuts, "because she's smokin' hot."

"Smooth.." she responds, shaking her head before giving up her unimpressed act and kissing his left cheek, "Now let's get a move on, I'm getting impatient here!"

He just laughs and shakes his head, refraining from commenting on the fact that they were both the ones holding them up with the movie conversation. The fact was, as much as they were desperate to make it to the bedroom and stay up all night, they were both overjoyed just being able to talk to each other again, after two agonising weeks of angst and anguish. If not two months. Two years. Twelve. Their witty banter already returning ten fold, now just with the added bonus of being able to say all the things they've always wanted to.

His thumbs begin caressing the sides of her thighs as he walks them slowly to what he knows to be his doorway now as he can just about make out the city lights in the far distance, glimmering hazily behind the glass panel inside his apartment opposite his front door as the thick rain and huge thunder clouds helped diminish their light. Reckoning that they're about fifteen feet away, he silently thanks himself for leaving the door open, the tiny lights now being the only type of flashlight for them as they get closer.

"Looks like they weren't left without power." he nods towards the lights as she raises her chin from the crook of his neck to look up.

"Hmm, looks like it." she hums against him as her heart races with every step he takes, knowing each one was bringing them closer to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Part II)_

* * *

They finally make it to the front door, a whole new swarm of welcome butterflies start dancing in each of their stomachs then as another reality check arrives. He kicks the door shut behind them, still holding onto her as he walks them through the hallway. Their now closer proximity to the skyscrapers in the distance shining their light onto them somewhat.

Donna watches over his shoulder as she is finally able to make out his features properly, for the first time since the power went, for the first time since they reconciled. She feels a warm blush creeping in under her cheeks as she finds herself swooning over his chiseled, shadowy features, before lightly kissing his temple where one of his signature moles lay, simply just because she doesn't have to look and not touch anymore.

He turns right once he's at the kitchen area, "Candlesss.." he mutters to himself, brows furrowed in thought as he wonders where they might be.

He feels her right arm rising under his chin then, "Check over there." she suggests, pointing to the furthest press, biting her bottom lip as she outstretches her limb. He doesn't question her ability to know where candles may be located in his house. She was Donna and that was enough reason.

Harvey moves towards the cupboard at the end of the kitchen, still guided by the very faint glow of the city lights. Donna's opening the door to her right before he has to, given he was still holding onto her thighs and supporting her weight on his back. She reaches up as far as she can, her hand routing towards the back of the press as he smiles to himself softly, amused at just how at home she could make herself when she wanted to. He didn't mind though, he loved it in fact, she was the only woman he had ever wanted in his home, rummaging through his belongings.

"Any luck?" he asks, trying to see into the high shelf as he squints into the dimness. He only hears further clattering and her light mutterings over his shoulder in response.

"Aha!" she exclaims, pausing then with a satisfied sigh before pulling out the unopened box of candles, small circular ones, about twenty or so. "Okay," she pats his chest with her free hand, "you can let me down now, _Black Beauty._ "

Harvey lowers his chin as he laughs, almost reluctantly sliding his now clammy palms off the backs of her thighs as she straightens up and lowers herself back onto the floor. "Black Beauty, huh?" He's turning to meet her a second later, his hands already under her coat, thumbs massaging her waist for the dozenth time that night, pulling her flush against him once more as she tosses the box onto the counter behind her.

"I thought you'd try to be funny.. call me _Donkey_ or something?" he teases in a low voice, burning up each of the cells inside of her. His hands slide up her slender figure before landing on the lapels of her coat. He smirks at her before gliding the material off her shoulders, followed by a heavy thud as it lands on the floor.

The apartment was cold now without any heat, the only electricity in the room emanating from their own bodies as they continue their foreplay, but she doesn't even feel the chilly air hitting her bare arms as he presses her against the counter top then, lips edging towards her neck, his heated breath giving rise to the invisible hairs there, before he kisses her flesh, teasing and nibbling her skin.

Her head bows back, her throat throbbing under his touch, "No.." she mumbles lazily, "trust me.." she lets out a high moan in delight as he rolls his groin into hers, his erection now more prominent than ever as it presses into her through their clothes. The redhead allows her right hand to slip down his abdomen, slowing down to tease him as she nears his middle groin, "..nothing but _stallion_ here." she finishes in her most seductive tone yet as her fingers clench around his aching crotch.

He's biting her neck then as her grip around his goods contracts and relaxes in perfect harmonic movements. His body is on fire as he rocks into her palm, his head falling into the crook of her neck as she unbuttons his pants, making light work of his already half open zipper thanks to their recent elevator activities. Finally, she sinks her hand under his boxer brief, and over his stiff _stallion._

"Donn-" he groans into her.

"Shhh." she whispers, tightening her grip before running her hand up and down his long, thick shaft, slowly and teasingly.

Her actions shut him up completely, with the exception of sexual sighing and moaning as he grips her waist even tighter, eliciting a slow whine from her lips followed by a gratified smirk.

After a number of teasing tugs, her warm palm moves down to his sack, playfully squeezing as he groans as if in pain, but she knows it's all pleasure. His nerves are on fire as she continues her hand _gesture_ back up his length then, her thumb rubbing back and forth against his tip, getting wet in the process as he nears closer to emptying himself. She feels his penis throbbing under her touch as she quickens her movements for him, picking up the pace, unable to keep toying with him anymore seeing how he has been in agonising wait since the elevator. However she forgets, or is just unaware, that he has been patiently waiting ever since the morning after _the other time_.

It takes all of his energy in that moment to lift his head from where it was sending lazy kisses over her shoulder, and direct them to her lips instead. Tugging her bottom lip with his teeth as she was tugging on _him_.

"You nearly there yet?" she smirks into his lips with a low whine designed to torture him. She knew full well he wasn't going to last long.

He releases a growling sigh and a lazy smile, "Over ten years.. Donn-nah…" she picks up speed again, slowing down the pace every now and then, "so yeah.. won't be much longer." he grunts, kissing her jawline now before he starts grinding into her, the pressure in his groin building to an almost unbearable level.

On an upward stroke, her thumb lands on his tip again, pressing and gliding against it, spreading his pre-cum as he curses under his breath, sighing heavily with every jerk, with every last sensational touch.

" _Come_ on, Harvey." she teases, knowing he wasn't going to miss her word play as she sends hot kisses up his jawline, before nipping at his ear lobe.

She predicts he is almost there and loosens her grip around him, much to his bemusement. He squints into the dim light and just about makes out her left hand pinning back the hair behind her ears, and a mischievous smile forming at her lips. Next thing he knows, her shadowy silhouette is dropping down low. Very low. His thoughts are confirmed then as her right hand tightly grips his aroused member again and her lips meet its head. Her tongue peaking out next, greeting his pulsating cock with a warm, wet welcome as she begins slowly bobbing her mouth up and down his hardened length.

"Fuck…" he sighs, his hands finding the sides of her crown for support lest the sublime sensation of her mouth around his penis knock him over, his thumbs resting behind her ears as his fingers gently clench around her loose ringlets, letting her set the pace entirely.

She moans against him as her tongue grazes the base of his shaft, her left hand holding his back as her other hand moves towards his balls, finally catching them in a groin-jolting grasp as endorphins fill his brain, and other parts, with ecstasy.

"Come for me, Harvey." she mutters against him, the vibrations immediately running down his length helping speed things along.

Her command is too much for him then and he finally empties himself under her generous oral ministrations. "Jesus.." he moans, panting lazily as he begins to recover from his orgasmic jubilation, almost fully erect again when he hears her swallowing back his come, clenching his jaw as he gulps back the lump in his own throat.

She slowly quirks her left brow upwards, " _He.._ has nothing to do with the spiritual experience you just received.." she teases in that tone of hers before sliding her hand from his back to his abdomen ready to pull herself back up.

"Oh I know." he reassures her as he slips his hands out of her hair and lowers his arms to find hers, helping her back up with ease.

Her own hands remain low however, grazing against his centre as she tucks him back in. She licks her lips and smirks before humorously patting his now clothed crotch, his now much softer crotch, "There, there little fella, Donna to the rescue, as always." she toys as his palms land over her waist, pulling them tight against each other. She clears her throat, patting his shoulders as she speaks next, "Okay! Now that we've tended to your little ..smurf balls," she whispers the latter, "I think it's time we add a little light in here, don't you?"

"Mm-hm." he murmurs as he begins kissing her again, just wanting to take her to bed already, furrowing his brows in pleasure as he tastes himself off of her lips for first time in far too long.

"Harvey.." She bows her head back, forcing herself to break the kiss, smirking at his antics, "I'm serious.. we've waited forever for this.." she pauses, her hand now cupping his cheek with a sweet smile curling at her lips, "I want to be able to see you, at least."

"Hey." He pushes back from her then, still holding her, desperate to lock eyes on her but he can just barely make out the whites of them, "Me too." he whispers reassuringly, his thumbs running circles on her waist as he smiles at her in the darkness the way he always smiles at her when she isn't looking.

Harvey blindly reaches out to the counter behind her then, patting it down until he feels the box of candles. Moving to his right he slides out one of the drawers, again feeling his way around until his hand lands on the lighter he knew to be there. He steps back towards her then, holding it, flicking the switch until the flame devours the small darkened space between them. He looks into her eyes, flickering with an orange glow now, able to see her features properly for the first time since the power went, "Well hello there, beautiful." he smirks at her, all too aware of his charm.

She swallows, unexpectedly feeling herself blush under the sudden abundance of visible eye contact. Rekindling in the dark was easier after all this time, she feels slightly awkward now with him locking eyes on her so much. Yet somehow comfortably awkward. That first love feeling.

Her lashes are fluttering slowly as a light, adorning grin creeps onto her face. She grabs his hand before she has the chance to consider having him right then and there. "Lead the way." she nods towards the bedroom, biting her bottom lip afterwards.

He clears his throat then, already feeling the tension build in his pants again, the fabric around his crotch beginning to constrict around his growing desire.

The next couple of minutes are a mixture of candle lighting and making out, the pair never being able to devote one hundred percent of their attention to the former. Eventually each of the candles were lit, most of them scattered close to the bed, on the dressers, and towards the ensuite. They were small in size, but collectively gave off enough glow so that they could at least make out the other's features, however softened they may have been in the faint light.

Donna places the last candle down on the right bedside table, "Well, I think we're finished.." she smirks before turning around to find him less than a foot away, licking his lips and giving her those eyes. The exact eyes she used to see at the DA's office. And that night he came knocking on her door soon after they both left there. The 'what are we waiting for?' eyes. The very ones that disappeared when she made her rule.

Her hands fall on his chest as he collides with her, pulling her into him by the waist. She chuckles at his advances, the flames dancing against her pupils, "Harv-"

He silences her with his most passionate, gentle, heartwarming kiss yet, his lips twitching when he eventually pulls back to look at her, "We haven't even started yet, Donna."

His low, seductive tone does its job, forming a fresh pool of desire in her groin as her hands slide up to his neck, her hips rolling into his, her lips humming into their next kiss, ..her other lips throbbing with pure arousal as their hips fuse as one.

She breaks apart then, her thumbs soothing his jawline as his deep, distended pupils settle on her swollen crimson lips before meeting her eyes again, the candle-light ambiance only showing hazel now, the soft flickers of green becoming lost amongst the shadows. Giving him a somewhat shy smile, she turns her back to him slowly and steps out of her black Louboutins, tossing her head to her left as she looks at him out of the corner of her eye. "Let's get a move on then." she whispers with a beaming grin that she fails to tamper down.

The weight of the moment seems to dawn on him fully then. He is about to take the love of his life to bed and he soon realises that he hasn't actually slept with someone he was in love with in over a decade.

Harvey inhales a deep breath and fills in the minor gap between them with his feet as his left hand slowly lingers its way up her bare, freckled arm, each of her goose bumps erupting under his slight touch. He stops at her shoulder, gently grasping the layers of honey hair that lay there before sweeping them over to the other side. His right hand is on her waist next, pulling him close to her, so much so that she can feel his rigid crotch against her yet again. Before he unzips her he takes the time to deliver soft kisses down her neck and shoulder, entranced by each golden fleck he meets along the way.

Their breathing intensifies as her left hand finds the side of his head, needing something to hold onto as he unhurriedly shows his affection for her. As her fingers rake through his strands, his hands are on her zipper, pulling it down until it stops midway down her back. His fingers trace up her newly exposed flesh, sending literal shivers down her spine until his hand finds the short sleeve on her right shoulder. Donna feels his warm breath catch her neck as he slips both dress and bra strap down her bicep, before making light work of the other ones too. She wriggles her limbs out of each tie then as she turns to meet him once again. He detects a devilish glint in her eye and just as the smirk curls at her lips she's dropping her dress to the floor, letting it pool around her feet leaving her in nothing but a lacy black two-piece set.

Harvey swallows back his arousal with a lip-biting grin. Finally able to admire her body as her fingers pop open each of his remaining buttons, her eyes absorbing his naked chest before she snaps herself out of it, pulling the shirt off his shoulders then until he's rid of it completely.

The pair remain staring at each other awhile, the pouring rain outside his windows filling the comfortable silence for them. Their chests are glued together as she looks up at him, considerably shorter now without her heels, something that births a broad smile across his cheeks. With both of their arms now wrapped around the other's back and their noses kissing, the pair share a sigh of relief. A decade-old sigh. And as much as they both wanted to cut to the chase, they also needed this. The intimacy, the holding, the healing.

His lips are engulfing hers a couple of shared breaths later. Their hands gliding up each other's backs, leaving invisible fingerprints everywhere they could. Each of their nerves starving for the other's touch.

Donna heaves out a moan as his fingers work at the clasp of her bra, feeling the release of the fabric seconds later, her plump breasts lowering slightly as gravity kicks in and the material falls to the floor, meeting her dress.

Harvey takes her by the waist again then, ensuring their groins are meeting as the pleasurable ache only builds in his lower abdomen. He can't help but stare at the newly exposed cleavage before him, her nipples already erect as he feels them press into his firm chest whilst he pulls her in for yet another lip-numbing kiss.

The two are all fingers and lips then as they gradually pick up the pace, both equally unable and unwilling to hang about any longer. His hands slide from the dimples in her back, over the lace covering just under half of her ass cheeks as he gives a cheeky squeeze, then onto her thighs before

he crouches down to lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist on reflex as his actions elicit a brief squeal of delight from his partner.

With her fingers raking through his hair and his mouth teasing her neck, he walks them the couple of steps to his bed. Immediately lowering them both the second his shins meet the side of the mattress.

Her back arches as her bare flesh meets the cold sheets, reminding her of how on fire her body is, also sending her pelvis into his in the process as he hovers above her. She feels yet another burgeoning erection of his press against her centre, yet this time they each only had one layer of thin clothing between them. She moans loudly then, the mere promise of his length against her enough to send her head sinking back into the mattress as her eyes drift shut.

"Like what you .. _feel?_ " he teases, kissing his way up her chest, before pecking her lips once he reaches them.

Her state of arousal denies her any form of verbal response so she just nods at him lazily, before closing her lids once again as he makes his way back down her neck, his lips finally getting to meet her fully naked breasts for the first time that night. He feels her nails scrape his scalp as his tongue toys with her nipple, snaking over its hardened form before wrapping his lips around it and fervidly sucking the flesh. His right hand blindly finds her other breast soon afterwards, his thumb flicking against the nerves in her nipple as his tongue slowly does the same her other. All the while, him slow grinding against her is causing each of their muscles down south to clench as their aches for one another grow ten fold.

"Harv-eyyy.." Donna whines in her highest pitch squeal yet as her toes curl into the linen underneath them, the nerves inside her legs dancing about sporadically. Her hands are still gripping his hair as he switches between breasts, admiring them both equally.

He senses her impatience is building with his own then as he grins against her, allowing her to sense his smug Cheshire Cat smirk greeting her skin, even with her eyes closed.

He drags himself up to her level then, sucking on her neck as his right elbow supports his weight over her whilst his left hand sneaks down between her breasts, his fingers stepping their way along her long, flat abdomen, until they cease movement at the elastic of her underwear, just for a second so she'll open her eyes and look at him. Which she does, with an almost warning glare as he knows he's testing her patience now. And his own. With a lick of his lips just before bruising them with hers, his hand drops even further, his fingers pressing into her through the lace. She swallows the low growl he emits once he realises how wet the fabric is.

"Me too." he chuckles into her, making her roll her eyes in faux annoyance as a smile cracks at her mouth, exposing her shiny teeth.

"Well what are you gonna do about it!?" she breaths out lazily.

They share a smirk before she's pushing him downwards, sending him on his next mission to shed her of her last item of clothing.

Harvey does so without further hesitation, both his hands landing on her hips, fingers gripping the material as she pushes her ass upwards, allowing him to slide them right off her long limbs. He quickly removes the rest of his clothing while he's up, never taking his gaze off of her, not missing Donna's eyes find sudden added interest in his lower half.

"Like what you . _.see?_ " he breaths out hot and heavy in the same cocky tone as he had just moments earlier.

She sends him a cheeky smirk as he lays himself on top of her again, the candlelight exposing his incredibly dilated pupils, "I've seen worse.." she replies with a forced nonchalance, when really the feel of him against her, now both fully naked, has her skin flushing from peach to pink.

"Oh yeah?" he teases, squeezing her waist with his left hand then, forcing a girlish giggle from her before they return to a more solemn stare, in acknowledgement of what was about to happen.

He sends her a sweet smile then, cocking his head slightly to the right as he brushes lips with her, before she's pulling him in, deepening the kiss, both pressing themselves against one another. He pulls back then, his eyes asking her if she was ready, her glistening pair responding positively and eagerly.

He inhales a steady breath, straightening himself up on top of her more. She widens her legs, feeling the head of his penis teasing her throbbing centre, enticing a pleasurable sigh to fall from her mouth.

He's waiting for her eye contact then, their faces a mere few inches apart as she meets his gaze again. Then just like last time, but this time even better, he's slowly slipping into her. Easing in gently, gauging her response appeasingly, thrusting in and out gradually. Her walls finally around him again after over a decade almost enough to have him unravel inside her right then and there. But he holds it back, for them both, but mostly for her.

She's soon bucking against him, meeting him with each thrust, the feeling of him inside her again, stretching her in the most desirable way possible, almost too much for her to come to terms with as the euphoria hits and her already dimmed vision is now hindered further by miniscule black and white spots. Her body feels alive again, each hair on end, each goose bump emerging, each nerve electrifying and every vein and artery pumping both hot and cold shivers throughout her body.

She's pulling his head towards her then, just needing to hold onto him. His forehead rests beside her ear as her lips find his neck, her teeth soon nipping at his shoulder, telling him he can pump faster, harder, which he does. Both of them working simultaneously in no time at all, effortlessly obtaining ultimate satisfaction.

"Donn.." he groans into her neck after a few more minutes, looking up every now and then to latch his own heavy eyes with hers. He knows he isn't going to last much longer, so he slides his hand down to her now swollen clit, flicking over the burning bundle of nerves, easing out her orgasm as her back arches, throwing her body into his again, her legs turning to jelly yet tightening around him all the same.

"Come.." he nips at her left nipple with a heated breath, "for.." he sucks at the pulse point on her neck, "me." he breaths out above her mouth before crashing his lips to hers, still enthusiastically massaging her where she needed it the most, his thumb rubbing against her pulsating flesh in conjunction with each thrust until finally, a high, slow cry is tumbling from her trembling lips and his name is a broken whine croaking from her throat as she rides out her overdue orgasm with his final few thrusts.

A shattering roar of thunder silences the pelting rain for a moment, before a fork of lightning puts the candles to shame and both pairs of semi-hooded eyes meet. She numbly raises her left hand to his face, her index finger tracing his jawline before her twitch of a smile tells him to continue.

He's kissing her hot, flushed cheeks next as her fingers rake down his back, holding him tight, readying them both for his own euphoria next. He's only seconds behind her once he hears his name leave her mouth again, low and seductive this time as she recomposes herself as much as possible. They share a mingled breath as he spills into her, both feeling the release of something he's had inside him, just for her, since the morning after their last time.

Her hands finally let go of his back as he lifts himself from his head-resting position in the crook of her neck, both of them now decorated in a light gleam of sweat, panting and dazed. He kisses her softly before pulling out even softer and falls on his back beside her, his head only just smacking against the pillow before he turns to look at her. She's looking at the ceiling, regaining control of her senses when one of those senses picks up on his boyish gaze. She meets his stare with a girlish smile of her own. A smile that pulls his hand towards her rib cage and him towards her.

"What the hell took us so long?" he pants, caressing the skin under her breast.

Donna lets out an exaggerated chuckle then, "Hmm.. I have no idea!" she muses sarcastically, pressing her index finger into his chest semi-accusingly, with a hearty smirk.

"I'm an idiot, Donna. I'm sorry." he offers with warm eyes and an added somber.

She presses her lip into thin smile, "We're both sorry idiots."

The pair feel the chill caused by the power outage then, the only thing keeping them warm before being the passionate sex. Harvey pulls up the throw-over that was laying below their feet and they snuggle into it together. They stare at each other awhile then, sharing a knowing gaze, both captivated by the person laying opposite them, but also both realising they were laying next to their best friend, naked, after making love. Without the sex to fill the silence, the pelting rain and whistling winds outside his bedroom seemed even louder. He notices her eye contact falter a bit as a bashful smile hijacks her face. He just smirks in awe, licking his lips as his hand traces up her figure before coming to a stop over her freckle rich shoulder. He takes one of her now messed locks that was hanging over her neck and loosely wraps it around his index finger, beaming over at her, "Curls suit you."

Donna looks for the even bigger grin behind his usual grin that always tells her he's teasing her, but her breath sharpens when she doesn't find it. But instead of showing just how much his endearing comment affected her, she rolls her eyes smiling, not wanting to give into his charm so easily. Turns out some habits would need more time to break.

She plants her hand on his neck then as she glares up at him, "Being whipped suits you." she quips with an extended left brow.

"Being covered in whipped cream suits you." he playfully gibes back without missing a beat, wriggling in even closer to her until their naked bodies are cemented together once more. His left leg nuzzling in between both of hers as he extends his right arm across her pillow, signaling her to cuddle into his chest, which she does. His arm wraps around her shoulder then as his fingers play connect the dots with the bouquet of freckles that reside there.

"Mmm," she hums into him, warmly kissing his chest and caressing the flesh there with her fingernails, "I have a craving for Harvey flavoured whipped cream.." she whispers, her tongue snaking out as she kisses his right peck, jut above the nipple.

He squirms against her then, memories of that night flooding back in for the millionth time since it happened. His lips twitch as he clears his throat, his chin resting above her forehead, "Don't you mean a whipped cream flavoured Harvey..?"

"Nope." she sighs adamantly, smirking lightly as her eyes shut against him.

Her assertion leaves his brows furrowing, before he's pressing his lips together and holding his breath, trying his best to suppress his giggles, but once his face is burning with lack of oxygen he's bursting out laughing at a certain thought. He feels her lashes flutter back open against his skin then.

Donna shoots her head up towards him, chuckling herself at the sight before her, his true laugh never failing to give her butterflies, "What?"

"Nothing." he grins, biting his lip and shaking his head as he squeezes her even tighter, leaning in for a kiss which she sharply blocks with her finger.

"Uh-uh mister, spill!" Her hazel daggers are enough to make him confess straight away.

"Okay okay.." he mutters, still chuckling, "Is that why you always put whipped cream in your coffee?" he smashes his lips together, hopelessly failing at hiding his all too pleased grin before he finishes, "So you can taste me?"

Her mouth is agape with shock, trying not to show her amused grin, but also failing miserably, "Oh you did not just-" she giggles , using her palm on his chest to support her body as she pushes herself up slightly, eager to get a better look at him, a double take on his annoyingly handsome smug smirk.

"Oh but I did.."

"I have never met such an arrogant asshole, you know that?" she states, tapping under his collar bone with her maroon fingernail as another unsuppressed giggle escapes her.

"You love me though." he adds proudly, now fully confident in being able to say it, knowing that it's true.

"Mmm.." she hums with a lazy faux frown, "for now at least."

He squeezes her into him them, wrapping both arms around her, collecting a kiss before she settles into the crook of his neck.

She hears him breathing in then as his lips part, "Seriously though.. I'm pretty sure I have some in the fridge.."

His voice was so hopeful and suggestive, she finds it impossible to resist, or to even pretend to resist. She looks up at him again, her mischievous eyes reflecting his own, "What are you waiting for? A signed agreement? Go get it!" she commands, excitedly patting his chest.

Her orders have him biting his lip with a smirk that makes him look ten years younger. Without much delay he's throwing the blanket off of himself and hopping out of the bed butt naked.

"Mmmph!" she sings in admiration, humming as she cocks her head to watch and follow his tight ass as it saunters out into the darkened kitchen, something that only swells his head as he looks back to her with faux disapproval.

He returns soon after and enthusiastically strides over to the bed, watching her every feature as he does so, grinning at her curling smile when she realises where he's holding the can, "Get shy all of a sudden?" she teases, nodding towards where she should be able to see his manhood but instead her line of sight meets a large container of whipped cream.

Harvey grins shyly when she calls him out, wondering how he ever expected her not to. He clears his throat and frowns lightly, "No.." He tosses her the can then, knowing her sharp reflexes wouldn't miss it.

Her arms jump to catch it, the cool plastic hitting against her palms distracting her until she looks back up to find him standing there fully exposed, smirking at her. She wonders how she'll ever get used to seeing her best friend standing in front of her stark naked, but then again she's also not even sure if she ever wants to get used to it, reckoning she would already miss those butterflies if they ever disappeared.

He's jumping back in beside her before she can give it another moments thought. He hovers over her then, kissing her passionately as his left hand stealthily pulls back the light sheet she was wrapped in, just until her breasts and torso were revealed enough. He leans too close then and the cold can in between them presses against his abs causing him to flinch backwards, only slightly breaking the kiss before they share a chuckle and he's soon sending wet smooches down her jaw and neck.

Just as his eyes fall shut they're opening again a second later when he hears a squelching sound coming from in between them. He feels the substance on his lower neck then, cold and already starting to drip onto her collar bone beneath him.

She chuckles as he pushes himself up to get a better look at the mini mess she created. He looks to her then, all of his teeth showing as she snickers up at him all too smugly.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it then, _Ms. Paulsen?_ " His eyes are lit up with a devilish glare that sends a light chill of trepidation through her.

"Harveyyy.." she warns as he begins to shift above her, snatching the can from her grasp before she can utter another syllable of protest.

"All's fair in love and war, Donna." he taunts, holding his arm up vertically as she stretches to grab it off of him, all wriggles and giggles underneath him as her nerves bubble over in anticipation of his next move.

"Harvey!" she squeals as he manages to pin both her arms together under his free one.

Before she can sweat it out any longer he's lowering the can, squirting her on the nose first, before she stops squinting her eyes and looks up at him in disbelief, "Oh.. you did not!" she laughs.

He's looking at her like she's prey next, sobering her up a bit, the happy endorphins rushing to her brain making her drunk on love. "What, have I got something on my face?" she jokes.

He licks his lips and lowers his face to hers, kissing her nose and licking the cream up before he finishes.

She pulls one of her arms free then, wiping her nares as she feels a tickle, "You tryna get some up my nose again? Don't you remember last time? I'll have you know I was sneezing whipped cream for a week!"

Harvey just cackles lightly in response, the vivid memory of him trying to squirt the creamy substance into her mouth but getting some of it up her nostrils instead and sending their younger selves into a fit of laughter, just as it was now, returning.

"Gimme that before you take my eye out next!" she demands, raising a brow as her feigned frown crumbles, giving rise to a smile that forms arrow-head indents in each rosy cheek.

He obeys and lets go of the can. Watching carefully, cautiously even, as she brings it between them, reading her facial expression, trying to detect if she was wearing a poker face, acting innocent when she was really planning her revenge. But instead she just speaks in a low, seductive whisper that sends hot jolts of electricity down south, "Open your mouth, _Mr. Specter._ "

Mr. Specter does as he's told, parting his lips in eager wait of her next move. He's put at ease when she inserts the nozzle into his mouth, pressing down until he's had his fill of cream. He swallows back the white substance with pitch black eyes. His brows now furrowing with intrigue as she offers the can to him next, without breaking eye contact, opening her mouth with a quirked brow when he takes the bottle. She giggles at how impressed he looks, like he just won the lottery, unaware that his boyish delight is mainly due to the fact that he gets to have first control over the whipped cream, _this time_. Her laughter vibrates through him and she can feel his shaft stiffening against her, causing her abdomen to contract as she swallows back the thirst she develops for him in that moment.

Harvey decides to quench that thirst with something else then as he brings the tip of the can to her lips, carefully squirting a generous amount over her tongue, ensuring to stay away from her nose this time. Before she has the chance to swallow it back he's descending down for a kiss, or more like a taste. His tongue sweeps out over hers as their lips collide, both sliding against one another as the cream is shared. She moans into his mouth then before they both swallow it down with kisses.

She opens her hooded eyes to find him leaning back, straddling himself over her. He gives her a cheeky smirk as the cold cream meets her erect nipples next, covering them both equally. Her fingers are clenching the bed sheets as his next serving has the nozzle sliding down her abdomen, stopping just above her bellybutton. The cold cream against her skin gives rise to goose bumps, as the act itself elicits a few moan-like sighs from the redhead. His next stop however, has her eyes rolling to the back of her head, forcing her lids shut tight as her head pushes into the pillow. He tosses the can to the other side of the bed afterwards, taking a moment to admire his artwork.

"Hey, it looks like a smiley face!" he declares, all too amused as he observes the nipples as eyes, the line down her abdomen as the nose and the semi-circle pattern over her bikini line, as the smile.

She rolls her eyes at his low level of maturity in that moment before she looks down at her body, "Hey, it actually does!" she hums in agreement, almost sounding impressed, before she shoots him a glance, "Now how about you get to work on that _smile,_ huh?"

He doesn't need to be asked twice, quickly pushing himself off of her legs so he can reposition himself _between_ them. He wastes no time, sweeping his arms under her thighs so he can hold her in place and support himself as he gets to work. Firstly kissing her inner thighs, his warm breath only adding to the heat down there. Her sighs encourage him to move upwards and start licking away the cream he spread just above her centre. He slowly and skillfully laps up his design, literally wiping the smile off her - _face_. He senses her growing impatience then as her legs begin to squirm and she starts breathing heavily. Before long he's burying his face between her lips, his nose nuzzling her clit, almost unbearably. The feeling all but sending her over the edge as his lips and tongue work away over her folds.

He can taste her with the whipped cream now and it sends him into a tranquil state, moaning into her groin, the vibrations reverberating through her entire body as her lower muscles begin to jolt, currents of electricity coursing through them. "Harvv-eyyy.." she whines, gasping as he deepens his mouth into her before paying full attention to her centre then, sliding his tongue out over the sensitive flesh between sucking and kissing.

She's soon near climax so he pulls back, not wanting his game to end just yet. Besides, he knows it'll make her orgasm even more sensatiable when it finally does _come_.

Harvey hauls himself upwards next, hearing her cursing him under her hazy breath for dragging it out. His tongue snakes out above her bellybutton, gliding upwards in one fowl swoop as he licks up the straight line _._ He looks at her face then, her cheeks threatening to blush over entirely as her eyes open to meet his.

She smirks at him then, lazily, but with satisfaction nonetheless. He presses his mouth to her left nipple as he looks up at her, tongue teasing the flesh as it meets the smooth paste, swallowing it back before erotically tugging at the unearthed nipple before his kisses soothe it over. He repeats the same actions for the other breast, only speeding up his oral activities slightly as he hears her rapidly developing impatience, "Fuck me.." she grumbles, cursing both him and herself.

"Soon, I promise." he mumbles teasingly, with a mouthful of breast.

"Very.." she whines on an inhale as he nips at her flesh, "funny.." she exhales.

"Ohh," He peers his head up at her then, removing his left hand from her right breast as he uses it to pull himself up to her eye level, landing random kissing up her chest and neck on the way. When he has her pupils locking with his he smirks down at her, "I wasn't joking one bit." He rocks his groin into hers then, allowing her to feel his fresh erection against the apex of her thigh.

"Oooh," she moans with delight at the stiff sensation rubbing against her smooth skin, "Horsey wants another ride, huh?"

"Always." he assures, sliding his fingers back down her body, gladly assigning his thumb to her clit while his index and middle finger slide into her, knowing how wet she was from his recent oral travels.

Her back is arching upwards again, pushing their abdomens together as his thumb flicks over her heated, throbbing centre. Once again, he waits until she's nearly about to come undone, "You almost there yet?" he inquires after a number of pumps as he kisses her neck, he knew she was.

"Uh-huh.." She can barely muster up the strength to even mutter her answer as his left hand does what it does best.

Once what he already knows is confirmed, he's sliding his hand out of her gently, stopping the sexual ministrations as he glides his hand down her thigh, caressing the heated flesh.

"What the hell, Harv-" he cuts her off with a kiss, one that fills her taste buds and scent with her own bodily aroma letting her taste herself off of his lips. Her dissatisfaction morphs into the opposite then as he presses his hardened shaft against her wet centre. She knows he's teasing out her orgasm, waiting until the very last moment to finish her off, she knows it'll be worth it too, but it doesn't make it any less torturous.

"It'll be worth the wait." he smirks into her lips before pulling back. His eyes land on a few strands of auburn hair that lay scattered across her cheek now. Raising a hand, he tenderly sweeps them behind her ear and kisses her gently.

She smiles back at him through misty, aroused eyes before he fixes himself on top of her, "I know."

The relentless rain continues tapping away at the windows behind his bed as the candles burn through their wicks, their glow diminishing somewhat by now.

Harvey's right hand finds her left as his spare one lands on her waist, holding him in place. Their fingers quickly interlock as her right hand lands on his shoulder blade, her fingers gliding over a few tiny moles that lay there.

They share another electric gaze as his tip teases her clit before he slides his lower half downwards, smoothly shuffling about before sinking into her with ease.

She gasps at the pleasurable arrival inside her, settling into her warmth before slowly rocking in and out, her wetness enabling him to pick up speed quite quickly. Her knuckles turn white as she clenches her fingers around his, while he presses their now molded palms into his pillow.

"Donn-ahh.." he groans against her neck as she bucks into him, her back arching as her orgasm rises again, desperate to escape her this time.

"Harvveyy." she pants between pumps, which is when he decides to put his free hand to better use, sliding it from her hip to her clit, letting his digits tease out her euphoric state, working in effortless conjunction with each thrust inside of her.

Both actions are too much for her then and she's almost doubling over as the heavenly sensation runs through her entire body, if not soul. His name is a thankful cry calling from her lips then as she verbally expresses her sexual beatitude. Her outburst is enough to have him following suit and he lets go, his juices spilling into her as he releases a sigh of relief, panting as he rests his head over the crevice of her neck, their sweat soaked skin temporarily gluing them together.

Harvey takes another moment before he pulls out of her slowly. He lays there awhile, on top of her, while they both find their breath again. He's mindful of his weight and uses his left arm against the mattress to hold himself up, to relieve some of the pressure off his partner.

Her fingers begin running movements up and down his spine, slowly and lazily, as she stares at the ceiling, gradually regaining her energy as she rests, her body tingling all over as the pleasurable aches begin to set in.

There's another few minutes of silence before he stirs on top of her, finally releasing his fingers from hers, their palms now undeniably sweaty. He pulls his body upwards to be level with hers as he lays beside her, his arms engulfing her slender frame after he adjusts the sheet back on top of them, tucking it in under her side as she nestles into him.

She lets outs a heavy breath then, warming his chest, before he feels her smirking against him at his next statement, "I told you it was worth the wait."

"You did." she mumbles gleefully before a light yawn escapes her.

"Can't handle the _stallion?_ " he prods, squeezing her even tighter as he light-heartedly mocks her.

Donna chuckles against him, never surprised at how big his ego could be sometimes. But tearing it down, when deserved, was a fun hobby she had picked up through the years, "Oh trust me.." she assures in a low tone, "he's nothing I can't tame.. I've had wilder.. I've 'broken in' worse.." she teases in her deep seductive voice that she was enjoying getting to use on him in the bedroom, his lascivious reaction giving her kicks every time. Really, Harvey more than delivered in the downstairs department, in fact he almost over delivered, but she wasn't about to tell him that anytime soon.

"Hmm, I bet." he agrees playfully, smirking against her forehead before leaving a sweet kiss there as they wrap themselves even tighter together.

She forgoes the urge to scold him and instead lets the sounds around her soothingly sing her to sleep; a new band composed of rain, wind and his peaceful breathing, playing a harmonious melody for her ears only.

Just as she's about to succumb to a dream-like state she feels his own wistful words warm her face and heart, "I can't wait to do this for the rest of the weekend," he pauses before whispering towards her more solemnly, "and our lives."

"Me too." she whispers back before inhaling, smiling sweetly as she sighs lightly, "I love you Harvey."

She senses him grin against her as his heart races under her palm, "I love you too, Donna."

.

.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that lengthy 'one-shot'.. I may add another chapter of the morning after and maybe their first day back at work, depending how this goes down! Please feel free to let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
